clubpenguinfanworldfandomcom-20200213-history
PSA
The PSA is an agency in Club Penguin. It is known for trying to stop Herbert and for being blown up during the popcorn bomb. Foundation It was founded by Gideon Firenze and co-founded by Thomas Hansnow, James Gariwald, Alyssa King, Mark Beakwind and Alexander S. Stevenson, the best agents in the Penguin States known to all the secret agencies at the time in the year 1952 in New Penguin City. It was founded after a penguin forced to spy by the Polar Union infiltrated an army base and tried to shut it down but was caught and the other reason was mainly because the organization S.H.A.R.K. was increasing in members and terrorizing the public. The agency was originally a plan created by Gideon's father, Arnold Firenze and the agency was not yet given a name but this idea was later scrapped for unknown reasons and found by Gideon. It was also made to secure the city from any other threats. The 5 founders managed to get support from the government and made their base in a newly renovated building. They slowly started recruiting more and more agents over time and soon had an agency of 39 agents in total. Thomas also managed to get his son to join once he was old enough. S.H.A.R.K. The PSA started chasing after S.H.A.R.K. everywhere possible and soon became a well-known enemy to them. With the help of many more agents, S.H.A.R.K. was disbanded when Drake Ironholm, the leader and founder was taken to jail. The PSA was made more popular from this and more members joined. Later Years The PSA eventually moved their main HQ to a bigger and taller skyscraper named Beak Tower that was 60 stories tall. They continued to create more bases around the Penguin States and a few in Beakland. A battle between the RPF and the PSA broke out on the outskirts of the Cavernous Cold and became a big victory for the PSA since Gangsta Corp was greatly damaged with most of it's members lost. Patrick Penguintague told the PSA agents of how they would be destroyed in what was coming next on his way to imprisonment confirming the start of the Elite War. The Elite War During the Elite Army Attack in 1999, Beak Tower was destroyed and left in ruins and the attack crippled most of the PSA and burnt down most of their bases. It would take a few years to recover and the PSA needed a new director. They eventually moved their main base to Club Penguin in 2005 and James Gariwald suggested that they assigned Agatha Arctic, his daughter to the Director's position since she had some experience of leadership and knew quite a lot about the PSA. The Shutdown Initiative Around 1990, Mark Beakwind created a backup plan so in case the PSA was destroyed, or ever found out about, they would simply go to the backup plan: The EPF. It was launched after Herbert used the popcorn bomb, shutting down all bases and erasing most files so that nobody would ever find them. Category:PSA Category:Secret Agent Groups